It's always the quiet ones
by lily23
Summary: bum...Bum...BUM...Plot Hole Not RavenKid Wykkyd
1. Prolouge

I don't own Teen Titans however I do own Wicked-mamma. And I know it's spelled Kid Wykkyd.

In a galaxy far far away….

"My baby's getting married. My babies getting married," a young woman crowned twirling around a wedding dress. She had short black hair and was wearing a black cloak.

"You know, my baby's the one wearing the dress right?" The older woman that spoke was wearing a long white cloak and had a jewel ingrained on her forehead.

"Where is your baby anyway?" The young woman turned her head to stare at the other.

"…"

"You don't know where she is, do you?"

"…"

"Well, we might as well start looking," the younger woman dropped the dress on the ground and walked away.

The older woman followed her. "We will find them."


	2. Ch1 Raven vs Wykkyd

Back on earth, there was an epic battle between the Titans and the Hive Five. Okay, it wasn't really epic, but it _was _the first time Kid Wykkyd had ever fought the Titans. Or fought any hero for that matter. Well there was that time with Batman for copyright laws, but he looked more like a cat anyway, so… yeah.

When you fight the Titans, there is no plan of attack. You just attack whoever is closes to you. He was good at that. First he attacked Beast boy, but the lame green guy turned into a rhino and charged at him. He disappeared into his portal reappearing out of the way. The green boy kept going, turning into a bear to grapple with Mammoth.

A black out lined bar (like the big, heavy ones for building) was thrown at him. He looked up to see his attacker and then he saw her. _Raven. _For those of you who don't know, Kid Wykkyd and Raven should never ever fight. The chain reaction could destroy the world. With her demonic powers and his black magic. Or their powers would just cancel out, but they weren't taking that chance. So Raven and Kid Wykkyd were left at a standstill. Staring… staring…

Which attracted the attention of the other member of their respective groups.

"Why aren't you fighting?"

"Raven?"

"What wrong, Kid Wykkyd?"

They walked past each other quickly and staring attacking someone else on the other team. Then everyone went back to fighting.


	3. CH2 Raven and Wykkyd?

In the midst of battle, no one noticed the two women step out of the portal. They stood outside of the battle as the chaos ensued. The fight had lost all potential structure and there was a big dust cloud in the middle of the room. There was no talking at this point of time, only grunts and groans of pain. They sat on the floor waiting and drinking tea until the younger girl stood up. She was about 17 and had short black hair. She was wearing a black cloak and sunglasses. She waited a moment.

"TAAAAAAANNNNNNNYYYYY!"

The two teams stopped midair.

Cyborg had Gizmo in a headlock. Jinx had hex aimed at Raven and a hand gripping Starfire's head. Starfire who was aiming at Billy, who was ganging up on Robin. Mammoth was still fighting Beast boy and Kid Wykkyd was just staring at them.

Then the moment of silence was shattered.

"Who the heck is Tany?"

"She sounds purty."

"Aren't you gay or something?"

"Shut up!"

The girl looked at them expectantly.

"There's no one here named Tany, um, ma'am."

The other woman stood up.

"Raven," was the only thing she said.

"Mother," was answered back.

"It's time."

"For what?" She obviously didn't know.

"Your marriage"

At this point, there were various reactions, but the most prominent was WTF.

"Married," BB whispered hoarsely.

"To who?" Raven was actually nervous, "I'm not getting married."

"Tany. And yes, you are."

"Who the heck is Tany (Taw-ney)? There is no one named Tany here."

No one noticed Kid Wykkyd trying to sneak away. He was quite good at it.

The young girl reached her arm out and grabbed him by his cloak.

Time freezes and Lily comes out Brandishing a marker.

"For those of you that don't understand this feet, Kid Wykkyd was about twenty feet away." She drew a line for Wykkyd to the girl, "In order to do that she would have had to stretch her arm out like Madam Rouge. Um anyway." Looks over and draws a mustache on Cyborg.

"Time in!"

Kid Wykkyd goes flying into the air. If he could scream, he could. The girl, who looks only 2 years older than him, proceeds to hug him. Which kinda pissed off his boyfriend.

"Hey, who the heck are you?" Billy stared at the pretty girl hugging-no clutching- Wykkyd.

The lady only cooed at Wykkyd, who had a 'help me' look on his face, "My widdle baby."

"Your baby? You're his mom? Aren't ya a bit young to be his mother? I mean, you're my age."

"I'm not your age. I'm 27!"

"But Wykkyd's 16."

"…Okay so I'm 37" The girl released Wykkyd who was glad for the air.

Wykkyd turned away from his mother and looked at her as if to say 'why are you here?' She lifted up her sunglasses to revile eyes exactly like his.

"To get for your wedding of course!"

The girl grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the portal. Arella (her mom) pulled Raven into the portal after him. The young girl winked at them before jumping into the portal and ultimately closing it.

Note: I'm out of idea so any ideas?


	4. Author's note

Authors Note: Since people are confused, I'll summarize.

Along time ago, there were two girls, Arella and another. Arella had a daughter named Raven, who was brought up to be cold. The other girl had a son named Tany. There was an arranged marriage between the two children. Before that could happen Raven had left Azarath and Tany, adopting the named Kid Wykkyd, left his family and joined the HAEPY. Around the time of the marriage, the two mothers went to earth to get their children. Thus the whole throwing them into the portal thing.

Also, I need help cause I have run out of ideas.


	5. Ch3 Reactions

I'd like to thank DaRkReBeL777, because he/she was the only one who gave me an idea. So um thank you.

---------- ------------- ------------ --------------- -------------- -------------- ------------------- -----

The Titans and the Hive Five had blank looks on their faces. It was silent except for random coughing noises. Someone broke the silence by saying,

"What just happened?"

---------- ------------- ------------ --------------- -------------- -------------- ------------------- -----

Kid Wykkyd skid into the ground in front of the portal (because he was thrown into it remember). He sat up rubbing his face while his mother, Raven, and Arella walked out.

His mother, Potria (Pot-ree-ah) aka Wicked Mamma, skipped off, calling in a sing-songy voice,

"We have to go set up, so you two play nice now."

Arella turned toward her daughter and merely nodded before following after the other girl.

Kid Wykkyd twirled his caped around trying to teleport back to earth. He discovered a problem when he fell back on to the ground next to Raven.

"That's not going to work, you know," she said to him sitting Indian style on the ground. She meditated trying to calm herself. She was not happy about this. Not happy at all.

Kid Wykkyd turned his head to her and mouth something. He folded his arms. (I don't like this.)

"I don't like this, either."

The boy wildly pointed his finger in the direction their parents had gone. (How can they do this to us? I can't believe it!)

"I can't believe it either."

He sat down next to her and raised his eyebrows. (What do we do?)

"I don't know."

--------------------- ----------------- ------------------- ------------------ ---------------------- -------


	6. Ch4 Space trip

A ship fired into the air. Inside seated together were the Hive Five and Teen Titans.

"Why are we working with those snot-munchers anyway?"

"We need Kid Wykkyd back," Jinx said to him.

"And we need Raven," Robin said halting his own teams complaints.

"Ya'll just make sure Kid Wykkyd keeps his mitts off Raven," Cyborg said.

"What makes you think he'll do anythin' " Billy replied.

Western music played in the background. Robin popped the tape out of the player.

"Who put this in here?"

"Where is this planet anyway?" said Beastboy struggling with the maps until Robin took them from him.

"It is past the Narglenian (nar-gleth-ian) galaxy and take a left after you pass the red planet. It is the black one with the white stripe on it," Starfire said. While Earth customs were not her specialty, she was quite good at directions and planets.

"Narglerin…-Nar…-Neer…-Narglenin," said Beastboy stumbling over the alien word.

"Stop, We're here," Robin said.

"This is pointless," everyone turned their head to Cyborg.

"Sorry, figured since Raven wasn't here… Anyway…" They got out of the car and found themselves on a desolate part of the planet. They trudged through the grey desert. Beastboy turned himself into a dog. Gizmo extended his mechanical leg, and Starfire flew.

They came across a girl. She was in a grey cloak and had red eyes similar to Wykkyd's. She seemed surprised to see them in their bright clothing.

"Hey, have you seen a girl with purple hair and a red jewel on her forehead?" Robin asked the child.

She nodded her head and mouthed something and walked off. The two teams stared after her.

"Did anyone hear what she said?" Starfire asked. They all answered negatively. Beastboy transformed back into a guy and said, "Let's go."

He turned to walk away and noticed that they stared at him funny.

"What?"

"We don't know where Raven is."

"But the girl said she was at the cathedral that was 2 miles the way we are going," He looked at them funny.

----------- ----------- -------------- ------------------- --------------------- -----------------------

Author's Note:

The reason they couldn't hear her is because her voice was too high to be heard by human ears. Dogs can hear them.

Also, this is a short story. There will be the wedding. A breaking up off the wedding. A fight. And then they go home. The end. This is not a Raven/Kid Wykkyd story.


	7. CH5 Ceremony Fight

Wykkyd's Home: The inhabitant's voices are too high (including Kid Wykkyd) so they are thought to be mute.

Also: Wykkyd and Raven are not getting together. Cause I like Gay Wykkyd.

------ ---------- ------------ ------------------- ------------------------ ---------------

The groom stood at the end of the alter glaring daggers at his mother. She merely smiled happily. He was dressed in a stuffy tux that squeezed his stomach to a point of unbearability. The wedding march began and his attention was brought to the double doors. The flower girl skipped out spreading the black flowers across the room causing it to look more like a funeral than a wedding. After the bridesmaids, the people awaited the arrival of the bride.

From out of the door came Raven dressed in a pure white dress and a veil that covered her face entirely. In her white-gloved hand, she held flowers almost crumpled from her clenched fists. She walked mechanically to the alter, the music having to speed up to match her steps.

The solemn preacher opened his book.

"Dearly beloved, we are-"

"Titans, go!"

"Hive Five, Attack!"

The two women stood up.

"You didn't even let them get to 'does anyone have any objections part'!"

"Hey, why can we hear Wykkyd's mom talk, but everyone else is mute?" Beastboy asks.

"bum…Bum…BUM…Plot hole," was thundered ominously by the occupants of the cathedral.

Robin looked perturbed as well as the rest of the group.

"Okay, as I said before Titans, go!"

"Gah, this again. Okay, Hive Five… Attack," Jinx said boredly.

"I'm a priestess. Not a fighter," Arella said from her seat.

"Don't worry I am!" Potria jumped on top of the pedestal hand glowing with black light similar to Shego's (Kim Possible character.)

She disappeared and jumped out behind them. The group turned toward her quickly, but they were too late. She slashed at them and hit Gizmo and Starfire, sending them tumbling through the stained glass windows. She did a spinning handstand (like Sanji from One Piece) kicking Billy and Beastboy into the rows her relatives occupied before they ran off. It wasn't _their_ fight. She disappeared again before Robin could hit her with his bow-staff, which put him in the way of Jinx's hex. She grabbed See-more by the leg and threw him into his leader. Then she went for the strongest of the Titans. She took them down easily knocking them into the organ.

The two teams assembled battered and broken. Potria teleported in front of them, her cloak settling around her.

"Do you think you can defeat me?"

------------------------ ---------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------Author's note: And that's the end of this chapter. Don't know how they should defeat her.

Should a. her husband come, b. they attack her and run, c. should she sudden turn good and accept the fact her some doesn't want to be married.


	8. CH6 Wrapping it up

The Teen Titans and the Hive Five stared at her wide eyed.

"Potria, that's enough."

A man stepped out. He well looked like man. A human man. He had blond hair and gold eyes.

"Who's that?"

Potria looked exasperated, "That's... my husband."

He stepped up holding up his hands, "Potria, what we talk about trying to force our children into marriages."

The girl glared at him.

"But we need to have grandchildren!"

"Angel?"

"Oh yeah, we have a daughter," she said thoughfully.

The Titans and Hive Five ran out while they were talking.

--------In the spaceship---------------

"Well, that was weird."-BB

"Wykkyd, your mom's a spazz."-See-more

Kick

"Ow."

"So when we get back we're enemies again, right."-Robin

"Duh!"-Everyone else. 


End file.
